Jester the Pester
Jester the Pester appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Jester the Pester is a gremlin/jester-like monster and is one of the many monsters of the Underworld, he is the first monster to be summoned by Imperious. Jester was called forth by Imperious to use Dark Magic and attack the city. He was also given a Dark Pen to use in the city. With his first attack on the city, he terrorized the citizens of Briarwood, all the while drawing fake mustaches on people's faces, until the Mystic Force Rangers showed up. The Rangers fought as best they could, but the monster was too fast for them, and after the Madison saves two people, he managed to get away. However, before he did so, he placed a strange marking on the ground with the pen he had been given which caught the Ranger's attention. When he returned, he was about to place another symbol on the Earth. But before he could, the Mystic Rangers came by and the Blue Ranger used her Water Power to blast Jester away and washed the marking off, she realized that he was planning on creating a giant Dark Seal on the city that will destroy the people of Briarwood. Jester explained the rest of his plans and attacks the Rangers, now highly annoyed, the Blue Ranger tried to battle the monster alone, but she was outmatched and after being hit hard, she demorphed. Right before Jester could finish off Madison with his Right Arm Three Bladed Claw, a frog jumped on him, and (Jester hates frogs) distracted him. This allowed the other Rangers time to get into the fight, but Jester was still too powerful. While the other Rangers fought Jester, Madison kissed the frog that had saved her. That kiss broke the spell on the frog, and returned him to Daggeron. Once freed, Daggeron set out to take on Jester and the Hidiacs that had been summoned. The hero morphed into the Solaris Knight and took on the Undead Warriors with the Laser Lamp. The Hidiacs were defeated easily, Jester tried to escape through a wormhole in the ground, but the Solaris Knight used his Laser Lamp to force him out of the ground, Jester was finale destroyed by Jenji's Shinning Attack fired from the Laser Lamp by Daggeron. Jester has typical personality of minion. He is very loyal to Imperious, and is ready to do anything his master wants. Jester is very violent, sinister, villainous, devious, psychopathic, unpredictable, cruel, destructive, dishonest, mean, hypocritical, sociopath and ruthless monster. He enjoys causing havoc and destruction in Briarwood. He is complete sadist, enjoys hurting his enemies and trying to kill innocent people. He is mentally ill and doesn't thinks he does evil. He doesn't has sense of honor at all, and ready to cheat in battle. He is also extremely vengeful, as he wanted to kill Madison, because she ruined his plan. He enjoys playing games with enemies, but when he fights them, he does it seriously. He is very arrogant, stubborn, unsympathetic and confident, but he is also a coward, because he fights only when he knows he wins, when the heroes defeats him. Despite all his arrogant personality, Jester is only a loser and coward, as he is destroyed by Daggeron, and cheats of the monster doesn't help him. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''Despite Jesters goof off personality and being one of the first monsters to be summoned by Imperious, he is surprisingly one of the stronger monsters, powerful enough to out match all five Mystic Rangers in battle. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Jester is also a skilled fighter, being able to take on all five Mystic Rangers in battle. * '''Super Speed: Jester can run in super fast speeds. * Hidiac Summoning: '''Jester can summon an army of Hidiacs to aid him in battle. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: Jester can leap far distances. * Wormhole: Jester can create a wormhole to hide in, or to sneak up and attack his enemies from behind. * Elastic Arms: Jester can stretch his arms to incredible lengths. * Lighting Beams: Jester can fire blue lighting beams from his eyes or mouth. Arsenals * The Dark Pen: Jester has a pen to draw fake mustaches on other people. ** Seal Symbol: Jester's main goal was to draw four symbols in a square formation to created a giant dark seal underneath the city that will destroy the people of Briarwood, but one of the symbols however was washed off by the Blue Mystic Ranger, thus ruining his plan. * Right Arm Three-Bladed Claw: Jester can transform his right arm into a three-bladed claw for combat. ** Energy Empowerment: '''Jester can charge up his claw with blue energy for an increase in power. * '''Right Arm Hammer: Jester can also turn his right hand into a red hammer for combat. See Also * Hades Beastman Garim the Gremlin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Gremlins Category:Clowns Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Greg Ward Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe